Mi cielo está en tus manos
by Ame8910
Summary: Sufrir de TOC no era el problema, el problema era querer amar desenfrenadamente a un castaño menor de edad, su estudiante y el hijo de las personas que lo recibieron en su hogar después de perder a sus padres. Y, sobre todo, ese mocoso de mierda también tenía TOC. ¿Qué debía hacer para no amarlo tanto? [Riren/Levi x shota!Eren] Participa en el evento Dreamtime.


**Summary:** Sufrir de TOC no era el problema, el problema era querer amar desenfrenadamente a un castaño menor de edad, su estudiante y el hijo de las personas que lo recibieron en su hogar después de perder a sus padres. Y, sobre todo, ese mocoso de mierda también tenía TOC. ¿Qué debía hacer para no amarlo tanto? [Riren/Levi x shota!Eren] Participa en el evento Dreamtime.

Si no les gusta el **shota** , no lo lean XDD

 **N/A:** Dedicado especialmente a las lindas personitas que me preguntan cómo estoy, que me hacen feliz con las conversaciones y dicen que me extrañan: Jhova (vemos la misma luna), Mabo esposa mía, te amo, gracias por estar pendiente de mí y mi Parabatai Aleja.

* * *

 **Mi cielo está en tus manos**

La verdad no entendía cómo ese mocoso de mierda podía estar toda la tarde en mi apartamento. Lo odiaba, de verdad que lo odiaba y tener que verlo también en el colegio era el mayor de los suplicios.

Bueno, la verdad no lo odiaba. Solo odiaba no poder tocar ese cuerpo caramelo, besar esos labios carnosos y ese mocoso me tentaba con sus pequeños pantalones, que dejaban a mi imaginación divagar en los placeres de esas piernas y ese trasero tan redondo, que solo daban ganas de masajearlo o morderlo por horas. Y como la vida es cruel, él estaba en mi clase de francés en el colegio y era el mejor de todos.

Llevamos siendo vecinos desde antes de que él naciera. Estoy en mis veintiocho años y el mocoso cumple quince. Fui catalogado como genio, hablo seis idiomas contando el propio y estudié en la Universidad de María. Soy profesor en la preparatoria Shingashina, pero nunca me imaginé tener que compartir mis días con Eren.

Es un niño amable, decidido y bastante arriesgado para su edad. Cabello castaño bastante rebelde, piel caramelo, ojos esmeraldas, pero si se pone de mal humor toman un tono dorado, algo sutil, pero hermoso. Labios carnosos, piernas esbeltas, manos preciosas y sobre todo le encanta la limpieza.

—Levi-san, ¿cree que si sigo siendo el primero en mis clases podré asistir a su universidad? —preguntó, con los ojos fijos en un libro de francés de nivel avanzado.

—Claro que sí, mocoso. Eres bastante inteligente para que ellos no acepten tu solicitud, pero aún falta mucho para eso, así que concéntrate en graduarte.

Lo vi sonreír y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción.

" _Dios, no me tientes más. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tan hermoso?"_

Siempre pensaba lo mismo y de verdad que lo consideraba hermoso. Sus padres eran famosos en el ámbito de la medicina, así que yo lo cuido mientras ellos no están. Hasta puedo afirmar que tiene más cosas en mi casa que en la propia, pero eso me hace feliz. Amo su olor, verlo en su bata de titanes, y más cuando me pide que tomemos el baño juntos.

—¿Sabe? Dentro de unos días no me quedaré con usted.

Solo pude voltear a mirarlo algo sorprendido.

—Habla —le exigí. No quería saber la respuesta, pero era necesaria para saber a qué atenerme.

—Dentro de unos días el colegio celebrará el Día del Niño. Van a hacer un campamento y como mis padres no están, no puedo negarme —empezó a jugar con sus manitas, moviendo los dedos con bastante nerviosismo.

Me acerqué a él y con mis pálidas manos alcé su cara y nuestros ojos se encontraron. De verdad cuanto lo amaba, lo hice desde que Carla me dejó alzarlo. Con mis dedos, acaricié su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron, pero su cara buscaba más contacto, su sonrisa dulce se hizo presente.

—Yo debo asistir a ese campamento, soy el director de tu curso, están bajo mi cuidado —sus ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que se le iban a salir esos cristales.

—¿De verdad? ¿Podré estar con usted ese fin de semana?

—Sí, pero tú estarás en esas sucias carpas y yo en mi cabaña individual —vi la expresión de asco que puso y eso me reconfortó, así que usaría nuestro TOC como su salvación—. Hablaré con la directora. Todos los directivos saben que odias la suciedad, fue prescrita por tu padre, así que pediré que te dejen conmigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Yo solo quería una sonrisa y una afirmación, pero el mocoso se lanzó a mi cuello y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pude sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío.

" _Me voy a volver loco por el deseo_ ", fue lo único que pude pensar al sentirlo, pero lo abracé con cariño. Era la única persona que dejaba que me tocara, porque los demás me daban la sensación de estar sucios.

* * *

No sé cómo explicar lo que siento por Levi-san, desde que recuerdo he estado con él. Todos le temen, porque su mirada es tan seria y fría que los saca corriendo, pero yo la amo. Sus ojos grises plomo son tan brillantes que me atraen, sus manos son finas y siempre me acarician con cariño y no usa sus guantes cuando me toca. Son frías, pero me gusta la sensación. Su piel es blanca, cabello negro como la noche, con un corte bastante peculiar, según él es estilo militar. Cuando lo abrazo se siente agradable, él huele a menta.

—Eren, ¿en qué tanto piensas? —escuché la voz de mi mejor amigo Armin.

—Armin, necesito saber qué me pasa —finalmente reuní el valor para decirle.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Empecé a mirar a todos lados en busca de Mikasa. Es la prima de Levi, pero me cuida como si fuéramos hermanos. No me molesta mucho, pero es bastante celosa y sobreprotectora. Al no encontrarla, miré a mi amigo y comencé a explicar mis angustias.

—Verás, cuando veo a esa persona, siento cosas extrañas en mi estómago, mi corazón se acelera demasiado al punto que me da miedo que llegue a escucharlo. Cuando me toca, mi cuerpo busca más contacto y mis ojos lo buscan en todas partes, pero cuando sonríe, pierdo la noción del tiempo. La verdad creo que estoy enfermo.

El rubio soltó una risita.

—No seas tonto, Eren. Lo que pasa es que estás enamorado de esa persona —afirmó sin ningún miedo. Armin era muy inteligente, siempre estábamos en el primer puesto.

—¿Ena… enamorado? Pero, pero, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

—Bueno, la vez pasada vi un documental en el que explicaban todo eso, busqué por internet y le pregunté a mi abuelo qué había sentido cuando conoció a mi abuela y me dijo lo mismo que tú me dices.

No lo podía creer. Estaba enamorado de Levi-san y eso en cierta parte me preocupaba.

—¿Y es normal querer tocar a esa persona? —pregunté con tantos nervios que en algunas partes tartamudeé.

—Sí. Según mi abuelo, cuando se aman demasiado quieren hacer las cosas que nos enseñan en la clase de vida sexual.

Mi cara explotó en un rojo intenso. De solo imaginarme el cuerpo de Levi, completamente desnudo sobre mí, me emocionaba. Tocar su pálido pecho, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo…

" _Oh, no, para de pensar esas cosas."_

—De todas maneras, sufres de TOC por la suciedad. Solo dejas que Mikasa, tus padres y yo te toquemos, así que debes estar un poco asqueado, ¿no?

—Cla-claro, ¿cómo crees que yo quiero que alguien más me toque?

—¿Quién quieres que te toque, mocoso? —escuchar esa voz aterciopelada a mi espalda me hizo sentir tantas tocas que pensé que me daría un ataque múltiple.

—Nadie, Levi-sensei, me trasmitirían sus gérmenes y no podría to…

Mis palabras murieron al darme cuenta del sitio donde estábamos. Al volver mi vista a él, vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Me encantaba, ya podía aceptar lo que Armin me dijo, amaba a esa persona tanto que podría dejarme hacer lo que él quisiera.

—Bueno, hablaremos sobre el campamento que se va a realizar en el día de los mocosos —todos empezamos a reír. Él siempre nos trataba de esa manera, pero era un excelente profesor—. Viajaremos este viernes al mediodía, estaremos llegando al bosque de Shingashina a las seis de la tarde, comerán y se irán a la cama como niños buenos. ¿De acuerdo, mocosos?

Todos dieron un sí con bastante alegría y Levi-san empezó a explicar las diferentes actividades, desde pesca, hasta la prueba de valor. La celebración se haría con una fogata, dulces y música. Al ver que Levi le daba la palabra a alguien, presté atención a la pregunta.

—Sensei, ¿qué hay de Eren? Él no podrá hacer las mismas cosas, por su problema… —dijo mi amigo con seriedad y muy preocupado.

—No hay problema, tengo el permiso de la directora y de los padres para estar bajo mi constante vigilancia. Participará en los eventos en los que no tenga que ensuciarse y pasará la noche en mi cabaña, la directora mandó colocar otra cama.

Todos empezaron a asentir y a alegrarse por la idea. Sabían que por mi pequeño problema no solía asistir a eventos.

Miré a Levi-san y sus ojos estaban centrados en mí, ese brillo azul que se forjaba me daba a entender que estaba feliz de estar conmigo. Le devolví la sonrisa y la clase comenzó.

* * *

El día esperado llegó. Ayudé a Eren con su maleta, empacamos los guantes necesarios para el fin de semana, gel desinfectante y toda su ropa. Mientras estábamos en ese proceso, podía recordar cada instante con él.

Cuando empezó a gatear, lo hizo cuando me vio entrar a la casa. Llevaba unas dos semanas sin ir a visitarlos, ya que los exámenes me tenían ocupado. Al verme, se bajó de las piernas de Carla y se dirigió a mí. La expresión de sus padres fue de total alegría, la mía de sorpresa total. Luego la primera palabra no fue ni mamá, ni papá, fue Levi. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que solo lo pude abrazar con más fuerza. Cuando empezó a caminar, fue porque tenía que regresar a la universidad y él se levantó para impedírmelo, me tocó acostarlo, dejarlo dormido y ahí sí partir. Carla me dijo que al día siguiente lloró tanto que se quedó sin voz.

Todo lo que él hacía me enamoraba y sus ojos siempre me buscaban, sus sonrisas más amplias eran para mí.

—Levi-san, ¿cómo conoció a mis padres? —preguntó, posando sus ojos en mí, con la intención de escuchar la historia.

—Cuando mis padres murieron, mocoso, estaba en clases y me llamaron a la dirección. Erwin me dijo que mis padres habían sufrido un grave accidente, porque un camión los arrastró por más de cinco cuadras, aparentemente el conductor se durmió y mis padres iban por la misma vía. Salí directo al hospital principal de Shingashina y tus padres se hicieron cargo de ellos, pero no lograron salvarlos, el carro los aplastó.

La verdad recordar eso no me afectaba, ya habían pasado bastantes años y Eren me había traído más felicidad que la que recibía de ellos. Levanté mi rostro y ahí sentí esos delicados brazos tomarme por el cuello y abrazarme, su aroma era tan agradable que podía quedarme toda la vida abrazado a él.

—Tus padres se hicieron cargo de mí, dijeron que me cuidarían y que si quería podían adoptarme, pero siempre he sido muy independiente, así que solo me dieron la casa que tenían al lado de la de ellos —le devolví el abrazo cuando sentí esas dulces lágrimas caer en mis hombros—. Y estoy más que agradecido, porque puedo estar a tu lado. Te he visto crecer, caer y levantarte, verte sonreír es mi medicina más grande.

Lo alejé de mi cuerpo y sin poder negarme a mis deseos más oscuros, besé sus mejillas y mi lengua empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas. No me daba asco tocarlo y que me tocara, al contrario, me sentía más humano.

—Levi-san, ¿por eso empezó su TOC? —preguntó con pequeños hipidos.

—No, fue antes. Mi padre por desgracia era alcohólico, así que cuando llegaba a casa, estaba vuelta un basurero. Mi madre trabajaba, así que empecé a desarrollar mi problema, después me daba asco tocar las cosas con mis manos y empecé a usar guantes. Cuando ellos murieron ni siquiera pude tocarlos.

—Lo lamento, no debí preguntar algo tan delicado —murmuró él, bajando su mirada y posándola en sus pies, como si estos fueran lo más emocionante que existiera.

—No importa, tus padres han sido muy amables. Me ayudaron con todo y estás a mi lado.

Su sonrisa apareció y, sin esperármelo, sus lindos labios se posaron en los míos. Se sentían bien y era él el que había iniciado el beso.

Lo sujeté de la cintura e intensifiqué un poco más el beso. Mordí sutilmente el labio inferior, él abrió su boca e introduje mi legua. Quería explorar esa cavidad, saber a qué sabia y si a los chocolates amargos que le encantaba comer.

Escuché un suspiro y su cuerpo estaba más cerca del mío, sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos y por desgracia el teléfono sonó. Lo solté a mi pesar y contesté sin mirar quién llamaba.

—¡Enano! ¿Cuánto más debemos esperarlos? Debían llegar hace quince minutos.

—Termino de empacar las cosas de higiene de Eren y las mías. Somos dos personas con TOC, cuatro ojos de mierda escandalosa.

Cuando volteé en busca de Eren, él tenía su maleta puesta y la mía en la mano, la extendió y me tendió la mano. Solo pude sonreírle y salir de casa.

* * *

Era la primera vez que asistía a un paseo, pues mi problema me lo impedía, pero me sentía seguro al lado de Levi. Sabía que él no dejaría que nada me pasara.

El lugar era hermoso, a unos cuantos minutos se veía el mar, era la primera vez que lo veía y era hermoso. Sentí la mano de Levi en mi hombro y lo vi reflejado en el vidrio del autobús.

—El mar tiene tus ojos, Eren, pero él no es tan brillante como los tuyos —dijo susurrando en mi oído.

Solo sonreí y seguí observando. Quería que el paseo fuera inolvidable, quería compartir con mis amigos todo el tiempo, pero no la carpa, esa sí debe tener más gérmenes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Cuando llegamos, vi a Petra-san, ella es la directora de nuestro instituto y todos sabemos que está detrás de Levi. Esa sonrisa que siempre le dedica me enferma, no quiero que nadie más que yo mire así a Levi-san, él es solo mío.

—Eren, ¿nos acompañas a armar la carpa? No tendrás que tocar nada —se dirigió a mí Mikasa con una tierna sonrisa. Solo asentí.

—Ay, sí, porque el bebé Eren le da asco coger lo que otros hemos cogido —dijo Jean en tono de burla.

—Te golpearía en este instante, pero tu cara debe tener tantos gérmenes que la deformaron y la volvieron como la de un caballo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito idiota?!

—Lo que has oído, cara de caballo.

Empezó a corretearme, mientras yo no paraba de reír. Él buscaba la manera de molestarme y siempre era el que terminaba en mi posición. Marco como siempre lo detuvo, diciéndole que él había comenzado la pelea.

Fuimos tranquilamente hacia el sitio, Mikasa y Armin me sujetaban de las manos para evitar que me cayera y terminara besando los gérmenes de la naturaleza. La verdad que solo imaginármelo me daba asco.

Verlos armar el sitio donde dormirían fue interesante, descubrí que Jean tiene dos manos izquierdas y siempre termina destruyéndola. Mikasa y Armin hacen un buen equipo y con el celular que Levi-san me regaló, tomé muchas fotos. No podía ayudarles en eso, pero sí en hacer recuerdos.

Busqué a Levi-san por los alrededores y lo encontré con su ceño fruncido y tratando de no matar a la mitad del curso. Le molestaba el ruido y nosotros sí que sabíamos armar escándalos.

Fui corriendo hasta a él y lo tomé de la mano con unos guantes de látex, nuestra costumbre de llevarlos en la intemperie.

—Levi-sensei, ¿nos tomamos una foto?

Él solo se agacho, me colocó en medio de sus piernas, pegó su hermoso rostro a mi mejilla y susurro: "adelante, mocoso". Enfoqué nuestros rostros en la pantalla y accioné la cámara. La foto quedó muy linda, él estaba sonriendo sutilmente. Me giré con disimulo y besé sus labios, para después correr donde estaban mis amigos.

* * *

El día de ir al mar por fin llegó. Solo iríamos, haríamos la estúpida fogata y al otro día regresaríamos. Ya no puedo pasar más tiempo cerca de Eren, creo que en cualquier momento le voy a saltar encima y no quiero dañarlo.

El mocoso estúpido se veía emocionado, aunque no entiendo el por qué. El idiota no podrá entrar al mar, le da asco igual que las piscinas.

Caminar no era un problema para mí. Sudar, aunque me molestaba, no llegaba a hacerme sentir sucio, pero Eren era otro cuento. Odiaba sudar, empezaba a frotarse tan fuerte el cuerpo que en ocasiones se hacía sangrar, así que sin pedir permiso lo alcé. Sus lindas manos se aferraron a mí y de vez en cuando sentía sus labios en mi cuello, este mocoso me estaba tentando demasiado.

El mar en verdad era hermoso, vi la ansiedad en los ojos de Eren y ese brillo que lo caracterizaba.

—El mar no es tan sucio como las piscinas, el agua se va y regresa más limpia, solo debes intentarlo.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí y vi el nerviosismo aparecer. Acaricié su cabeza y deposité un beso en su frente.

—Te cuidaré desde aquí, así que ve.

Él asintió y salió corriendo. Mikasa y el rubio le extendieron las manos y lo llevaron, fieles amigos y en ese momento ese perfume que tanto me molestaba llegó a mi nariz.

—Deberías dejar de mimarlo tanto, puede que por eso su TOC no mejore —dijo Petra con una sonrisa más que fingida.

—Es mi responsabilidad, sus padres confían en mí.

—Ahí está Hanji, él también se deja tocar por ella, déjalo un rato. Aunque siempre he tenido la duda de por qué Eren desarrolló el TOC.

La miré fijo, era una pregunta que jamás me esperé de ella. Era la directora, el doctor Jaeger debió darle la explicación.

—No lo sé, no he tenido el valor de preguntar.

El silencio se prolongó, ella estaba pendiente de los mocosos y lógicamente yo también. Ellos son una responsabilidad muy grande, si algo les pasa los padres vendrán con martillos a rompernos la cabeza.

La loca cuatro ojos jugaba con los niños cerca del mar, Eren estaba sonriendo bastante, al fondo se escuchaban más risas y gritos de niños. Esta es una zona donde los colegios compran hectáreas y llevan a sus estudiantes de paseo.

Marco se acercó a mí con una pequeña raspadura en su rodilla.

—¿Debo pedírselo a la directora?

Solo saqué el botiquín y comencé a curar. Cuando esa rodilla ya tenía el curita, Mikasa me abrazó por detrás y me percaté de que estaba llorando.

—Oi, mocosa, ¿qué pasa? Deja de llorar.

—Eren, Eren no reacciona… Lo… lo están molestando, primo.

Me levanté rápidamente y busqué a Eren entre el tumulto. Hanji estaba en shock, no decía nada, Petra no movía sus ojos de esos mocosos y mi mocoso se rascaba tan fuerte los brazos que ya se empezaba a notar el maltrato.

Corrí hasta él, me puse al frente y tomé sus manos. Quería alejarlas de sus heridas y él susurraba para sí: "estoy sucio, huelo feo, Levi-san no me va a querer, lo voy a ensuciar".

—¡Ustedes desgraciados fueron los que le hicieron esto a Eren! ¡Gracias a eso él no comparte con nosotros los viajes, no va a la piscina, no lo podemos tocar, ni para desearle feliz cumpleaños, malditos! —Jean les gritaba a los mocosos con tanta ira, que tenía a todos los profesores callados.

—Jaeger es un sucio, vive con médicos, cuantos gérmenes no tendrán. Cualquiera que lo toque quedará impregnado de su suciedad y morirán.

La risa de esos mocosos se hizo más escandalosa. Petra por fin abrió la boca y empezó a llamarles la atención, pero mis ojos estaban puestos en él.

—Eren, soy Levi, mírame —pero en el momento en el que dije mi nombre se tensó.

—¡No me toques, estoy sucio!

Las risas desaparecieron, todos los ojos se quedaron en mi mocoso.

—Si Levi-san me toca morirá, estoy sucio, huelo feo —lo repetía una y otra vez. Giré a ver a esos mocosos andrajosos y los fulminé con la mirada. Nadie hacía llorar a Eren, ni siquiera iba a permitir que sus padres lo intentaran.

—Me lo llevo.

Lo alcé y empezó a patalear, gritando con fuerza. Sus lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas, su hermoso cuerpo temblaba como una hoja que estaba a punto de caer y ser pisada. Llegué a la cabaña, lo coloqué en mi cama y lo abracé con más fuerza, pero esas palabras eran como un mantra, sus ojos no brillaban.

—Eren, mocoso, escúchame.

—Aléjate, por favor. Si Levi-san muere, será mi culpa.

—No moriré —coloqué mis manos en su cara, quería que me mirara—. Eren, debes dejar de ser idiota. Tú solo me traes felicidad.

Al decir esto, él me observó con esos ojos sin luz. Me senté sobre su cuerpo y empecé a retirarme los guantes, tomé sus lindas manos e hice lo mismo. Quité esos guantes que las cubrían para besarlas con detenimiento mientras él se estremecía. Lo amaba, amaba a ese mocoso.

—Levi-san, ¿yo le agrado? —su pregunta me sorprendió. Él temía que, por esas palabras dichas, yo no lo quisiera. Solté sus manos, me acerqué a su rostro y empecé a repartir besos por todo su rostro.

—No solo me agradas, te he amado desde que tu madre me dejó cargarte. Te deseo con locura, tu piel, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tu alma, todo lo amo. No sabes cómo he tenido que contenerte para no hacerte mío.

Esos ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas, su mirada estaba tan fija en mí que me perdí en esas joyas.

—Levi-san, yo lo amo.

Al decir eso, sus manos se posaron en mi cuello y vi su intención de besarme, pero el miedo lo estaba venciendo, así que tomé la iniciativa y finalicé ese beso. Sus labios estaban salados por las lágrimas, pero aun así sabían increíble.

Su lengua empezó a buscar la mía, me abrazaba con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que sentía su reparación acelerada, el calor corporal aumentar y sus tiernas manos temblar. Sabía que estaba mal, que debía detenerme, pero yo soy adicto a este mocoso.

El beso se rompió, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la vergüenza del acto.

—Eren, creo que debemos detenernos. Tus padres me matarán si se enteran que te hice algo.

—Pero ellos no deben enterarse. Si me amas, demuéstramelo, Levi-san. Tócame, di que te gusto más veces.

Vi cómo empezaba a retirarse la camiseta, sus pezones erectos me demostraron que él se estaba sintiendo más que bien. Se paró en la cama y retiró su pantaloneta y ahí la erección que se mantenía oculta apareció. Se acercó a mí y sin vergüenza me retiró la camisa blanca. Dios, por qué es tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan sensual, tan Eren.

Con ese permiso, lancé mis labios a su cuello para besarlo, repasar cada parte con mi lengua. Quería saborearlo todo, lo recosté y terminé de desvestirlo. Tomé su miembro erecto en mi boca y comencé a recorrerlo con más que deseo. Esto era lujuria que llevaba escondida desde hacía años.

Esas manos sujetaron mi cabello con fuerza.

—Levi-san, no… Está sucio, deténgase, se lo…

Un sonido obsceno hizo presencia cuando lo saqué de mi boca. Lo miré y vi el miedo invadirlo.

—No está sucio, Eren. Todo lo que es tuyo es lo más agradable que tengo, es lo único que quiero tocar, besar y morder. Te amo, mocoso problemático.

Se levantó y se dirigió a mi entrepierna, sus manos bajaron el pantalón y mi ropa interior. Sus inexpertas manos sujetaron mi erección y las movió de arriba abajo con ansiedad. Si el cielo existía, Eren era el mío.

—También quiero tocarte, siempre me ha gustado estar cerca de ti, que me abraces. Quiero que… que me… ha… hagas tuyo.

Lo abracé con cariño. Ese niño de verdad era problemático, pero no podía negarme más.

Acaricié su cuerpo mientras él seguía masajeando mi miembro. Le susurré que debía relajarse para empezar a prepararlo y él solo asintió. Llevando tres de mis dedos a su boca, los empezó a cubrir de su deliciosa saliva. Cuando consideré que ya podía introducirlos en él, los retiré de su dulce boca, los llevé a su entrada y lentamente introduje el primer dedo. Mi mocoso se estremeció un poco, pero buscó mis labios.

El beso fue demandante, su pequeño pene se friccionaba con el mío, ambos queríamos más contacto, pero él estaba tan excitado que no sintió cuando metí los otros dos dedos. "Te amo, Eren, te amo", soltaba esas palabras cuando nuestros cuerpos buscaban aire.

Me senté en la cama y puse su cuerpo sobre el mío, no quería perderme ninguna expresión que hiciera. Retiré mis dedos y pequeño quejido salió de esos labios.

Lo ubiqué, colocando su entrada sobre mi miembro. El líquido pre seminal ayudaría a que entrara más fácil y lentamente lo fui bajando por mi erección. Sus lindos labios se abrieron y un fuerte mordisco en mi cuello me hizo saber que estaba conteniéndose. Dolía, pero se sentía increíble de esa boca.

Dejé que se acostumbrara besando mi cuello, mi pecho, acariciaba con desesperación y en pocos minutos empezó a moverse por sí solo. Entendía que él necesitaba más.

Sin dudarlo lo embestí primero con suavidad. De sus labios salían gemidos y suspiros que me enloquecían más, así que empecé con más fuerza y ahí toque su próstata, haciendo que su espalda se curvara. Sabía que se había sentido muy bien.

Con más determinación, lo acosté completamente y lo embestí con el fin de tocar ese punto que nos llevaría al orgasmo. Él ya se había venido un par de veces, pero en pequeñas frases me decía que no me detenga. Mocoso sensual.

—¡Ngh! ¡Levi, ahí! Se siente muy bien, más… ¡quiero más!

—Como desees, mocoso.

Él empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de mis embestidas y si él seguía oprimiéndome de ese modo, terminaría pronto. Quería hacerlo sentir lo mejor posible, así que lo besaba y dejaba pequeñas marcas por su cuerpo, jugaba con sus lindos pezones y sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos.

—Dios, Levi, me vengo… Ahh, se me durmieron las piernas, me vengo…

Y con eso, se vino y me apretó tanto que con dos estocadas más me corrí dentro de él.

Iba a salir, cuando sentí sus piernas impedírmelo.

—Aún no, un rato más quédate así.

—¿No dijiste que se te durmieron las piernas?

—Sí, y no sé por qué.

—Llegaste al orgasmo, Eren. Dime, ¿tocaste el cielo con tus manos?

Él soltó una risita adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No, mi cielo siempre ha estado en tus manos.

Después de eso, se quedó dormido. Salí lentamente de él viendo la expresión que su agotado rostro colocaba. Retiré unos mechones de su cabello rebelde y lo amé de nuevo.

Me di una ducha rápida y fui a limpiarlo. Él seguía durmiendo plácidamente. De ahora en adelante me esforzaría en su TOC, ya sabía la causa y yo tenía el remedio.

* * *

Al despertar me sentía pleno, y más cuando vi esos pálidos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Era tan agradable estar con Levi-san así, acaricié su mejilla e hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Déjame dormir más, Eren.

—Lo siento, Levi-san.

Él se levantó de improvisto y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Me asusté, pensé que se retractaría de lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior, él es mi maestro y se supone que debo tratarlo como un hermano.

—¿ _San_? Ayer ya me decías Levi sin honorífico, mocoso. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

Mis mejillas se sintieron calientes, al recordar absolutamente todo lo que habíamos hecho.

—Puedes llamarme solo Levi —y esos finos labios me besaron con ternura—. Te amo, Eren. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Levi —lo abracé con fuerza, quería estar así siempre.

—Vamos a arreglarnos, debemos regresar a casa hoy.

Solo asentí y sus brazos me alzaron, me llevó a la ducha y me ayudó a asearme.

Me dolía caminar, pero no era imposible. Al llegar al autobús, mis amigos me abrazaron y me dijeron que me querían, que siempre olía bien y que les gustaba estar a mi lado.

Creo que, con Levi, Mikasa y Armin a mi lado podría retomar las terapias para mejorar el TOC y creo que Levi es mi mejor medicina.

El regreso fue más rápido de lo que quería, hablamos de todo y me contaron que Jean le rompió la cara a Reiner por molestarme, así que se lo agradecí en silencio, no iba a decírselo de frente.

Mientras esperábamos a que llegaran los padres por todos, yo estaba al lado de Levi, sujetándole la mano.

Y a lo lejos los vi. Mamá y papá venían, así que dándole un apretón a esa mano que amaba, salí corriendo, me lancé a sus brazos y ellos me abrazaron con el amor de padres. Era diferente a como Levi me abrazaba.

—¿Qué tal tu paseo, hijo? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—Sí, mamá. Aunque me encontré con Reiner, pero Levi me ayudó a superarlo.

—Eso está bien, hijo, no debes seguir mirando al pasado. Además, Levi te ama mucho.

—Sí, lo sé y yo lo amo a él.

—Carla, Grisha, cuánto tiempo. ¿Están bien? —intervino Levi, acercándose a nosotros.

—Sí, pequeño Levi, gracias por ayudar a Eren.

Él solo asintió y abrazó a mamá con nostalgia. Vi la expresión de ella llena de sorpresa. A Levi le molestaba que Hanji-san lo llamara pequeño o enano, pero con mis padres era diferente, él decía que se sentía apreciado por padres increíbles.

—Gracias, Carla, por permitirme estar con Eren y Grisha, me gustaría retomar mis sesiones para mejorar el TOC.

—Será todo un placer, pequeño. Y tú, Eren, ¿también vas a continuar?

—¡Sí! Si Levi está conmigo, podré superar lo que sea.

Ellos empezaron a reírse. Sabían que era muy apegado a Levi y no les incomodaba. Papá me llevaba de la mano mientras le contaba lo que habíamos hecho, mamá iba con Levi, así que no sé de qué hablaron.

* * *

El silencio me estaba matando. Nunca había tocado a Carla por mi condición, pero en ese momento sentí la necesidad de agradecerle.

—Me sorprendiste con el abrazo, no lo esperé.

—Lo lamento, yo…

—No te disculpes. Al contrario, me hiciste feliz. Ya entiendo por qué Eren siempre quiere estar contigo, él te ama demasiado.

No pude decir nada, tenía miedo de cagarla y terminar diciéndole que le robé la virginidad al hijo. Dios, con esto de seguro me voy al infierno.

—Levi, sé que sonará extraño, pero Grisha y yo estamos de acuerdo que en un futuro formalicen su relación. Sé que tú también lo amas.

Me quedé como una estatua pegada al piso con el mejor de los pegantes, nunca imaginé que ellos se dieran cuenta. Mi expresión debió ser horrosa, pues Carla no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

—Carla, yo… perdón… carajo, no sé qué decirles. Eren y ustedes son mi mundo, ¿por qué dice eso?

—No me engañas, Levi, pero dime sinceramente. ¿Estoy equivocada?

—No…

—Bueno, así eres honesto y directo. Cuídalo siempre, no lo abandones.

—Por supuesto que no, él es mi razón de vida —me incliné lo más que pude en agradecimiento, ya entiendo por qué la admiraba tanto.

Caminar a casa siempre fue importante desde que ellos me acogieron, iban por mí hasta el instituto todo con el fin de generar un vínculo y que yo dejara las calles. Vi a Eren correr hacia mí, así que lo abracé y recibí un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por siempre cuidar de mí, Levi.

—Para mí es un placer, mocoso problemático —deposité un beso en su mejilla y entramos a casa. Olía deliciosamente a pavo, Carla lo debió cocinar.

Bueno, después de todo era el Día del Niño. Cuando ella llegó con la comida, le dio un beso a Eren y todos le dijimos: "¡Feliz día, que seas muy feliz!"

La foto no podía faltar y como siempre yo tenía alzado a Eren, Carla a mi derecha y Grisha a la izquierda, los tres con una tierna sonrisa.

Antes de bajarlo, le susurré:

—Hueles a mí, Eren. Te amo.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, Feliz Día del Niño y espero que les gustara -alista su capa contra los tomates y que no la ensucien mucho-

Ame las ama. Aviso importante: pienso hacer un extra en el fic **Mi flor de loto**. Me demoraré un poquito, porque el estudio y las catorce horas de diferencia no ayudan mucho.

Gracias por leer.

 **N/Beta:** Por mi culpa no se subió el Día del Niño, pero… viva el shota (?)


End file.
